Mechanical cutting, drilling and the like have been used to form patterns or features on surfaces for years. However, these mechanical operations generally have difficulties forming relatively small features, such as those used to provide certain textures, with precision. Likewise, using some mechanical texturing operations it may be difficult to form features sufficiently small that they are visually undetectable but alter the optical property of a surface on which they are formed.
Further, since mechanical operations typically rely on specially-shaped bits, cutters and the like to form texture features, it is difficult, if not impossible, to form only a partial feature next to a full feature without changing out the bit/cutter.